


Snippets ~NSFW edition~

by ashleygail



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Reunion, Rimming, Semi Public Sex, handjobs, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleygail/pseuds/ashleygail
Summary: It had been sweet, at first. Innocent. Richie had been the only Loser to make the move to the West Coast, so he’d stumbled into Bill’s place several hours after everybody had arrived, half asleep from the jet lag. Eddie had let out a very overly enthusiastic shout of his name and leaped up into his arms. Richie had nearly dropped under the surprising new weight on his tired body, but his muscle memory seemed to know how to hold Eddie Kaspbrak.[stellarbisexual said: Reddie w super horny Eddie, that’s it. :D]





	Snippets ~NSFW edition~

Eddie wasn’t playing fair, and it was making Richie’s life very fucking difficult. It had been a long four months for them both, separated by nearly the entire country for school since the end of August. Phone sex and Skype hadn’t really sustained either of them, but they’d agreed to spend their first night back in Derry with all the Losers. Maybe a mistake, given the way Eddie had latched onto him the moment he’d come in the door.

It had been sweet, at first. Innocent. Richie had been the only Loser to make the move to the West Coast, so he’d stumbled into Bill’s place several hours after everybody had arrived, half asleep from the jet lag. Eddie had let out a very overly enthusiastic shout of his name and leaped up into his arms. Richie had nearly dropped under the surprising new weight on his tired body, but his muscle memory seemed to know how to hold Eddie Kaspbrak.

Richie had squeezed at Eddie’s body that was wrapped around his torso, and kissed the side of his head. “I missed you, too, baby.” Thats, of course, when it got a little strange. Eddie wasn’t one for over the top PDA, he’d critiqued Richie for it many times during their early relationship days back in high school. Richie chalked up Eddie’s dramatic display on Richie’s arrival to four months of missing him. Made perfect sense, Richie would’ve done the same thing if he’d arrived before Eddie.

But Richie sat down across from Stan, and Eddie put himself in Richie’s lap instead back in his original seat. Richie should have known then that he was in for a long night, but he was sleepy, okay, and Eddie was warm, comforting weight on him. Sitting with Eddie on top of him, his arms around him with hands resting on Eddie’s thighs was the first time Richie felt truly at home and safe since getting on that plane in August. So  **sue**  him if he didn’t think of possible repercussions.

But after a good hour of Eddie’s squirming in his lap, twisting around to kiss at Richie’s neck or nibble on his ear lobe, Richie was fighting tooth and nail to keep from getting hard. He’d pushed Eddie away from his crotch, tried to ignore the confused and sad noise that Eddie made, and announced that he was tired. Which was a lie. He’d been tired an hour ago, but God he was wide awake now.

His friends had grunted and complained that it was much too early to be going to bed, and yeah- it kind of was. Bill finally suggested Richie could sleep on the pull out in the basement, and Richie was more than relieved. He kissed Eddie goodnight, pulling back when Eddie tried to turn the simple kiss into a full on make out session right in front of all their friends.

Richie could hear Bev and Stan teasing him as he made his way to the basement, and couldn’t help but chuckle. Richie hadn’t been resting on the pull out for very long, staring at the ceiling and thinking about his boyfriend, before he felt the weight of a person crawling in beside him. Smiling, Richie held his arm out and let Eddie tuck himself up underneath it. 

Eddie let out a soft hum as he curled around Richie, legs jumping around his waist and arms wrapping around his middle. Richie was pretty damn sure that he could feel Eddie half-hard where they were pressed together, but he was going to ignore it until Eddie himself brought attention to that situation. 

Eddie rocked his hips down against Richie’s thigh, letting out a small and vulnerable whimper. Richie’s breath caught in his throat, as he continued looking up at the basement ceiling. This was so unlike his boyfriend, that Richie didn’t know how to act. “Eds…” He whispered, tightening his grip on Eddie’s shoulder. “The Losers are all upstairs, maybe we shouldn’t do this here…”

“I don’t  **care,** if you dont.” Eddie whispered directly into Richie’s ear, Richie able to feel his smirk along his cheek. Richie must have been able to feel Richie’s bodily hesitation, because he rolled his body so that he was resting on top of him. “Richard. I haven’t properly seen you in months. I’ve missed you. And…” Eddie cleared his throat a little awkwardly, smiling bashfully down at him. “We both know I can’t get off without you. We haven’t even been able to have even long calls lately, so I’m sort of ready to fucking explode at the sight of you…”

Richie cut off Eddie’s explanation by pushing up onto his elbows and kissing Eddie silent. Eddie let out a soft, happy noise and dug his fingers into Richie’s hair. His hips immediately began rocking against Richie once again. Richie’s head was already spinning, it had been ages since he’d seen Eddie worked up like this- and  **never**  this quickly. Richie had only just barely opened his mouth to Eddie’s kiss, and his boyfriend was already fully hard in his pants.

Eddie squeezes his thighs tightly around Richie’s hips and rolled, letting his back settle on the slightly creeky pull out. Richie fell between Eddie’s legs as they dropped apart, and his heart jumped into his throat. He rocked his hips down once, feeling his lips quirk up at how Eddie slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle himself.

“What do you want, baby?” Richie whispered, dragging his hand down so it pressed against Eddie’s bulge. Eddie moaned a little pathetically, rocking up against Richie’s idle hand. “Use your words, Eds.”

“I  _want_  you to fuck me,” Eddie said breathlessly. Richie’s stomach pulsed with heat, and he let out a helpless moan. Eddie brought his hands up to press against Richie’s back and pushing him down. “But I think that’s a little ambitious, considering…”

“Yeah.” Richie said it breathlessly, regettfully. They both took a moment, sharing aside and looking around the inconvenient location this had ended up being.

Richie pressed his fingers to Eddie’s cheek, and he guided his boyfriend to look at him. Eddie’s eyes danced slightly, and Richie smiled softly. “Let me take care of you, babes. Okay? I got you.”

Richie slid down the couch-bed, and tugged Eddie’s jeans open. Usually, Richie would drag this out. Make it last until Eddie was crying, begging… but time and privacy weren’t exactly something Richie and Eddie had an abundance of right now.

Once he got Eddie’s jeans off and his body free, Richie tossed the fabric up towards Eddie’s head. Eddie had his neck barred up, eyes fluttered closed, and he didn’t seem to register his pants landing beside him. Richie wanted the way his chest rose and fell, feeling his heart swell for a moment.

He traced the obvious outline of Eddie’s cock through his underwear. It stiffened even further against his lips, and Richie’s stomach burned. He hadn’t thought Eddie could have  _gotten_  any harder, and yet…. His mouth watered as he snapped the elastic of the band against Eddie’s waist.

“Front or back?” Richie asked, voice rough and as quiet as he could force himself to keep it. Eddie hips thrusted up towards him.

“Back!” Eddie gasped out, quickly wiggling in Richie’s grip to roll over onto his stomach. “Back,  _please_. Rich, I need you…”

Richie rubbed a hand down Eddie’s back slowly, soothingly. He pressed a kiss to the bottom of Eddie’s spine, then smiled against his skin. “Relax, Spageds. I got you.”

He tugged Eddie’s briefs down quickly, helping Eddie kick them off. He placed one hand on each of Eddie’s ass cheeks, and squeezed. He smirked at Eddie’s choked noise, and pulled his cheeks apart. Taking a single deep breath, he leaned in and licked a single stripe up Eddie’s crack.

“Richie…” Eddie moaned out, burying his face into the spare pillows under his head. Richie felt a pang of remorse in his chest, wanting nothing more than to hear Eddie’s sounds, but knowing they couldn’t be too loud right now. He supposed that the Losers likely  _knew_  what it was they were doing, but that it didn’t mean they needed to  _hear_  it.

Richie wasn’t sure he wanted to share Eddie’s moans, anyway. 

Eddie began rocking his hips back against Richie’s face, and god that was his favourite thing. Even when it was Richie paying attention to Eddie, his boyfriend always knew the exact things to do to get Richie wired up. To go faster, harder... To make Richie bolder in bed. He supposed that there wasn’t a lot of bolder than going down on your boyfriend in your childhood friends’ basement with the deep potential of being caught. 

Richie flicked his tongue over Eddie’s hole, and Eddie’s responding groan was just a little too loud. It made the inside of Richie’s burn though, and he wasn’t going to stop what he was doing to complain about the hottest noises he’d ever heard Eddie make. 

Richie pressed his tongue inside, Eddie letting out a breathy gasp of his name. His hand flew backwards, tangling up in his Richie’s curls and tugging. Richie groaned into Eddie’s skin, prompting his boyfriend to rut his hips forward on the pull out. 

Richie pulled his mouth back, wiping his spit away from the his mouth and chin. He squeezed Eddie’s ass roughly, inhaling deeply, before falling back in. He held nothing back this time, licking and sucking wildly, and making just the worst noise. It had reached too loud long ago, and was definitely falling into  _rude_ now. He couldn’t imagine the Losers not being able to hear them, at this point, but Eddie was let out little sobbing moans directly into the pillow and Richie was going to come in his pants at this rate. _God,_ it really had been too fucking long. 

“Rich, Rich, Rich...” Eddie gasped out frantically, pushing at Richie’s head until Richie pulled back. Eddie rolled onto his back and panted, pressing a hand over his eyes as he caught his breath. Richie, on his part, felt as though he may never be able to breath again as his eyes fell onto Eddie’s cock. He licked his bottom lip. 

Eddie held one hand out and wiggled his fingers. Richie quickly climbed up to him, pressing their hips together. They let out matching whimpers as Richie’s hand slid between them, wrapping around them both. “You want it like this, then?” Richie asked breathlessly, pressing kisses along Eddie’s exposed neck. 

Eddie tilted his head back to expose the skin better to Richie’s lips. “Yes.” He panted, rocking up into Richie’s too slow strokes. “Wanna.... together.”

Fuck, Richie couldn’t argue with that. He pushed up to seal his and Eddie’s lips together, sped up his hand, and let his hips help them both along. Eddie’s face was quickly dropping to the side, exhaling hard as Richie could feel his cock twitching in his grip and knew that his boyfriend was  _right_ on the edge of coming. 

Richie pressed his teeth to Eddie’s ear lobe and tugged slightly. “Come for me, baby.” 

Eddie bit down on Richie’s clothed shoulder to quiet himself as he came between them, hips bucking up. Richie fell over the edge just after him. As they came down, Richie swiped the sweaty fringe of Eddie’s hair from his eyes.

“I missed you so fucking much, baby.” 


End file.
